Fletcher-class destroyer
| image = | role = Destroyer | operators = United States | crew = 6 | position1 = Helmsman 127mm guns Depth charge | position2 = 127mm guns | position3 = Torpedo tubes | position4 = Torpedo tubes | position5 = Dual Oerlikon | position6 = Dual Oerlikon | abilities = }} (7th position) | image = | role = | operators = | crew = | position1 = 127mm gun | position2 = | position3 = | position4 = | position5 = | position6 = }} The is an American destroyer. Description With the entry of the United States in World War II after the attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941, the US Navy suddenly had an enormous demand for warships. The destroyer fleet, though being large by numbers, mostly consisted of old flush deckers build by the end of WW1, which were no match to the new and well-armed Japanese destroyers. To meet this huge demand, in early 1942 the US Navy started one of the largest shipbuilding programs of all time: The Fletcher-class destroyers were relatively large ships with 3,000 tonnes water displacement when fully equipped and loaded. The engines delivered about 60.000 hp - enough for a top speed of 38 knots. In the Navy sometimes scornful, sometimes affectionately known as "Tin Can", the ships were extremely popular with their crews. As of mid-1944 the last Fletcher destroyer was launched, the incredible number of 175 ships of this type had left the shipyards. These were more destroyers, as the Japanese had built during their entire naval history! In fact, this was the most numerous destroyer-class in the war, making the Fletcher-class the workhorse of the United States Navy. Fletcher destroyers fought on all seas: They secured merchant ships, screened capital ships against enemy submarines and aircraft, put troops ashore and prepared their way with their artillery. Because of its modern radar equipment, the Fletcher-class destroyers could also fight by night. They were involved in probably almost every naval operation in the Pacific theater. A total of 25 of these vessels were lost in the course of hostilities during the 2nd World War. In Battlegroup42 the ship is equipped with five 5"/38 caliber guns and two torpedo launchers. It also has two dual 20mm Oerlikon guns for anti-air defense. Two LCVP landing crafts are typically spawned near the rear of the ship for amphibious assault, but this can change depending of the map. The destroyer has a "hidden" 7th position in Conquest mode, which is the middle gun turret found just in front of the stern turrets. One can man this particular position by entering near it. The Fletcher-class can be found in many maps, such as Battle of Midway. One particular ship, named "USS Radford", can be found in 4209-Bloody Ridge. Trivia The Fletcher-class is modified from the original Battlefield 1942's model, mainly by adding the fifth turret, torpedo launchers and AA guns. Gallery fletcher_2.jpg|Midship section with torpedo launchers, AA guns and the "C"-turret. fletcher_4.jpg|AA platform with dual 20mm Oerlikon gun FLETCHER_CLASS.PNG|Original model from BF1942 Category:Ships